Silver Eyes Burn In The Night
by VioletEyedPrincess
Summary: What would have Harrys life been like if he had been adopted by Severus? Sorted into Slytherin, friends with Draco, and had a crush on Lucius? Find out. Lucius/Harry. Slash and female slash. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

This is my LuciusxHarry one-shot which I have been holding onto and keeping in my head for awhile. Please dont harp at me because of any spelling mistakes! I dont have spell check or a beta so there is no way to check my spelling right now. Severus Disclaimer and Lucius you can do the warnings. Also Draco and Harry will be refered to as brothers because they went through the blood brother rititual.

Summery: What would Harrys life had been like if he had been adopted by Severus after Albus had learned of his treatment at a young age? What if Harry was sorted into Slytherin?

Severus: Miss. VEP doesnt own Harry Potter and co. Only the OC's which she created.

Lucius: There is heavy boyxboy love in this story along with mentions of girlxgirl pairings along with swaring and violence.

"talking"  
""talking to fimilars"  
(Parseltounge)

Silver Eyes Burn In The Night...

Moon light spilled into the bedroom, lighting up the single figure on the bed. A young 17 year old man was sprawled on the bed, face down in the covers. Black hair which was messed up but in a styled way and fell past strong shoulders. The lightly tanned back had many pale white scars criss-crossing it, while black and red sleeper pants covered the mans lower body. A sigh sounded from the man as he flipped over, tossing a arm over his head and looking around his room. Bright emerald eyes flickered around, as he sighed again. A lightining bolt shaped scar was showing on his forehead as a thin scar went across his right eye. The mans name was Harry James Potter Snape, and he was bored out of his mind. He was at home for christmas break, and his father who was also one of his teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Snape was in his own room sleeping. Harry smirked and shook his head, remembering the first time he had met his adoptive father.

-Flash Back 14 years ago-

Arabella Figg frowned as she walked over to her door, knowing who was there. She had gotten a call from Vernon Dursley asking if she could watch over young three year old Harry while they went out for Duddlys birthday. Now dont get Arabella wrong, she loved Harry like a son, but she was angery at the state he was always in when he came over. She smiled gently as she opened the door, anger boiling inside her when she saw Harry standing there in rags. She saw that he was cradling his arm and there were many bruises on his arms, and face.

"Oh Harry! Come in."she said, ushering the small boy inside.

Harry smiled meekly, knowing that he was now going to be ok. Miss. Figg always was nice to him, even if he was a freak.

"Harry, I need to see what happened ok? Can I take your shirt off?"she asked, kneeling down in front of Harry

Harry bit his lower lip, his emerald eyes watering lightly. He had been told not to show anyone what his uncle did to him, but he wanted to be nice to Miss. Figg. Arabella smiled as Harry nodded, wincing as he took off his shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw that Harrys chest was a mass of bruises and cuts, some still bleeding.

"Those monsters! Albus will need to know."she said, standing up and walking over to her fireplace.

Harry stepped back as she picked up a handful of powder and threw it into the fire, crying out in shock as a tall man with long white hair stepped out followed by another man with sleek black hair.

"What is it Arabella?"Albus Dumbledore asked, looking at the squib while Severus was watching the small boy.

Harry gulped as the two men looked at him, shrinking back as the one with black eyes walked towards him. The man with a long white beard stepped forward.

"Harry. Im Albus and this is a friend Severus. We need to look at you ok."Albus said, kneeling in front of Harry.

Harry whimpered and closed his eyes, wanting the men to stop. Severus felt anger pooling inside as he waved his hand over Harrys small body, wondering who could do this to a small child. He stood up and whispered into Albus' ear, the older mans eyes glinting as he heard what had happened.

"Harry, would you like to come with us. You will be with people who will care and love you."Severus said, kneeling down to look at Harry in the eyes.

The truth was that Severus and James had gotten over their fight at the end of their 7th year. Severus had been the one to warn Albus of the Potters death and had watched as Harry was taken to the Dursleys. Harry looked at the man in front of him, his eyes wide.

"B-but uncle says that Im a freak.."Harry stammered, his voice soft and slightly horse.

"Harry, you are not a freak. You will have a good home where no one will hurt you and you will have many friends."Albus said, Arabella nodding her head.

Harry started crying, shocking the adults. But what really shocked them was when the three year old ran into Severus' arms, the stoic mans eyes widening. Severus smiled lightly and scooped Harry into his arms, carrying the boy into the flames. They flooed to Hogwarts where Harry could be healed.

"This will be your new home Harry."Severus said, smiling as the young boy looked around with wide eyes.

"Wow. Is this magic?"Harry asked, looking at Severus with bright eyes.

"Yes Harry. Your mom and dad were a wizard and witch. You are a wizard also."Albus said, holding the doors to the hospital wing.

Poppy busled out and gasped when she saw Harry, her eyes widening as she made Severus put him on a bed. She shooed Severus and Albus out of the room because she needed to take Harrys clothes off in order to see how much harm was really done. Harry looked scared as he watched Severus and Albus leave, not knowing what would happen to him. Poppy smiled gently at Harry and looked at him, her warm hazle eyes showing that she ment to help him.

"Harry, can you lay down on your back?"she asked, picking up her wand and looking at him.

Harry nodded his head, smiling lightly at the kind woman. He liked her black hair, it was neat and pulled back into a neat bun. Poppy smiled at Harry and ran her wand over Harry, muttering a long string of Latin. Harry squirmed as a tickling sensation ran over him, giggling lightly. Poppy frowned when she saw all the damage that had been done to Harrys young body.

"Thats very good Harry. My name is Poppy."she said kindly.

"You stay here while I go talk to Severus and Albus."Poppy said, moving away and stepping outside, looking at the two worried wizards.

"He had extream brusing and cuts all over his body. That and he is severly under weight."she said, her wand producing a list of what was going on with Harrys body.

Albus and Severus' eyes flashed with anger, theses were signs of abuse, and nearly at its worst. Albus looked at Severus, his blue eyes flashing.

"Severus, you became friends with James and Lily. Sirius and Remus cannot take care of him, would you-"he started, only to be stopped by the potions master.

"I will take him in Albus, but dont be suprised if he ends up in my house."he said, smirking lightly.

Albus laughed as they walked into the wing, looking at Harry who was dressed in a hospital gown. Severus walked over to Harry and smiled gently at him.

"Harry, would you like to live with me?"he asked, waving his wand and healing Harrys cuts.

Harry gasped and looked at Severus, his eyes wide.

"Really?"he asked, his voice meek and shy.

Severus nodded and smiled as Harry hugged him tightly, Poppy and Albus smiling as they watched them.

-End Flash Back-

Harry sighed and looked around again, before standing up and brushing his hair back away from his eyes. He walked over to the door and opened it, heading down the hall and downstairs. The door to his fathers room was closed, which made Harry wonder if he was sleeping or in his lab once more. Harry shook his head and walked to the kitchen, opening the pantry which also had a cooling charm on it so that the food was kept cool and fresh. He pulled out a bottle of milk and poured himself a cup, before adding a few drops of honey and stirring it together. Dont ask him why he drank it, it was a habit and the only way he would drink milk at all. Harry leaned against the kitchen counter and looked out one of the windows, thinking about Christmas eve which was when Harry and Severus would go over to the Malfoys for the day and most likely spend the night. He was really looking forwards to seeing Draco again, not to mention the chance to see Lucius, Dracos father. Harry sighed and stared at the moon through the window, his thoughts full of the elder Malfoy. He had a huge crush on the elder Malfoy ever seince he had met him when he was a little kid. At first he was confused as to what he was feeling for Lucius but as he got older, he understood his feelings.

"Daydreaming again Harry?"asked a deep voice, making Harry jump and spin around.

Harry sighed and leaned against the counter, glaring faintly at his father who stood there smirking at him. Severus was dressed in a black silk shirt and black and silver sleeper pants. He looked at his son and walked towards him, tilting Harrys head up and looking into his green eyes. Even though Harry was about 6 feet tall, Severus was still taller then him. Which ment that Lucius was taller then Harry seince Severus and Lucius were the same height.

"I was only thinking about Christams."Harry said, smiling as he look up into the onyx eyes of his father.

Harry knew all about James and Lily, his true parents. Severus had never held anything back from his adoptive son, including Remus and Sirius. Sirius had been less then thrilled to find out that his old school enemy had really been James and Lilys friend, even more so when he found out that Harry had been adopted by Severus. It had been Remus who calmed down his lover, telling him that Severus had went to James and Lily and had asked for help many times. It had taken a few days, but Sirius had finally accepted the fact that Harry saw Severus as a father. Now Harry saw his godfather and his godfathers lover every few weeks. Even more so because Sirius was the charms teacher and Remus was the Defense teacher.

"You were thinking of a certain elder blond who will be there."Severus said, a light smirk on his face as Harrys cheeks gained a light dusting of pink.

"I was not!"Harry said, his eyes wide as he felt his cheeks heat up. He turned away from his father, embarrassed.

Severus sighed and turned Harry around, pulling him into a hug and resting his head atop Harrys.

"There is nothing holding you back from confessing to Lucius besides your self."he said, feeling Harry hug him back as a good sign.

"Father, Im just scared that he doesnt feel the same way about me. What if he turns me away and forces me to never talk to Draco again? I cant handle that dad, you know that."Harry said, burring his head in his fathers chest.

Severus sighed lightly and rubbed his sons back, looking over at his head and out the window, spotting the moon and smiling lightly. He looked back at Harry and parted, smiling lightly. Harry looked up at Severus and tilted his head slightly, wondering what his dad was thinking.

"Harry, just tell Lucius what you think of him, you might be suprised."Severus said, thinking of the time when Lucius had told him that he had fallen for Harry.

--Time Skip to the Next Day--

Severus looked at his watch as he buttoned up his black silk shirt, sighing when he saw that it was time to go to the Malfoys. He walked out of his room and towards Harrys, wonding if his son was up yet.

"If he is then I'll dye my hair gold and red."Severus thought, shuddering at the thought of his black hair being gold and red.

Harry groned deeply when there was a knock on his door, making him roll over and throw the covers over his head. Severus sighed and opened the door, arching a eyebrow when he saw the lump in the middle of the bed that was his son. He smirked as a thought entered his head.

"I wonder what Lucius would do when I tell him that you didnt want to get up to go to their manor."he said, smirking when Harry leaped out of bed with grace.

"Dad! Dont you dare tell him or Draco."Harry said, rushing to his bathroom and closing the door.

Severus chuckled darkly as he heard his sons shower start and walked out of the room and down to the living room. He sat down and pulled one of his books to him and started to read, knowing that he wouldnt get to far seince Harry would be rushing. True enough, 15 minutes later Harry came down the stairs dressed in a silver silk shirt, black jeans, his dragon hide boots and his black and silver gloves. Because he and his father went to many ministry parties, Harry had learned that it was a good idea to wear gloves because some people had large sweaty hands which didnt feel to good. Severus looked up and smiled, noting that Harry also had a silver snake earing in his right ear and a gold stud with a ruby middle in his left ear.

"Come on dad, I know that people are going to be stopping by Dracos alot so I want to be able to talk to him and Lucius without interuption for at least a few."Harry said, walking over to the fireplace and throwing in a handful of floo powder.

"Malfoy manor!"he shouted, dissapearing in a flash of green flames, with Severus soon following.

Harry opened his eyes as he slowed down, hoping that he wouldnt fall this time. No matter how many times he used floo, he always managed to fall most of the time. His eyes widened as he stumbled out of the fireplace, closing his eyes as he saw the ground starting to get near. However it didnt come! He opened his eyes when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, looking up only to blush when he saw the bright silver eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius had been waiting for Severus and Harry to arrive, trying to calm his nerves at seeing Harry once more. Oh yes Lucius Richard Malfoy had a strong crush on Harry James Potter Snape, so strong that it was no longer a crush but love for the younger man. Draco had confronted him about his feelings for Harry after seeing his father gaze at Harry long after the boy had left. Lucius had been reluctent to tell his son how he felt about Harry, but did and was shocked to see that Draco was ok with it. Draco saw Harry as an older brother but had teased his father about how it would be nice having someone his own age living at the manor. When Lucius had seen the fireplace flash green, he had stood up and walked over to it, knowing that Harry would come through first. He had been right, and had caught Harry as the younger man had started to fall.

"I was wondering when you would be here Harry."Lucius said, his voice was deep and he seemed to purr Harrys name.

Harry faught off the blush that threatened to erupt on his face, standing up and brushing himself off. Lucius watched him with keen eyes, smiling when he saw that the younger mans eyes were clouded.

"Ah Lucius, how are you?"Severus asked, stepping out of the fire and smirking as he saw his friend eyeing his son.

Severus had caught Lucius staring at his son before and had cornered his friend, asking him what was up. Lucius had tried to tell Severus that nothing was wrong, but Severus had just crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. It had taken awhile but Lucius finally told Severus that he had strong feelings for his friends son. Severus had told Lucius that he should tell Harry how he felt and then if any harm came to his son Lucius would wake up missing an important body part.

Harry smiled and looked around the manor, hoping to catch a glance of his blond friend and maybe Blaise was here as well. Just as Harry opened his mouth to call for Draco, foot steps could be heard running down the steps. Harry smiled as he saw Draco, the blond pausing before smiling and running towards Harry. Harry laughed as Draco lunged at him, catching the blond and hugging him back.

"Its good to see you too Dray."Harry said, looking at the blond head that was nestled under his chin.

Ever seince they were both very young, both Harry and Draco were very physical towards eachother. They were very close even having went through the blood brother ritual when they were ten. Narcissa had deprived Draco of a mothers touch, while Lucius could only hold Draco at night when his wife was asleep but no longer had to hide his touch from Draco as Narcissa had died when Harry had killed off Voldermort. Harry craved physical contact because of the Dursleys even though Severus had never been scared to hold his son. The other Slytherins had found Harry and Dracos need for contact odd, but soon grew to accept it very quickly. Blaise, Pansy and Millicent had quickly befriended them and only added to the safety that Harry and Draco felt through touch.

"Harry! Me and Drake were wonding when you would show."Blaise said, smiling as he walked over to the man and hugged him as well.

Harry sighed happily as he hugged both of his friends back, feeling everything right its self. Severus and Lucius smiled as they watched the interaction, looking at eachother and nodding their heads.

"Harry, me and Lucius will be in the study, you know where to find us."Severus said, smiling as Harry nodded his head and was led upstairs by the two other boys.

Harry laughed as he was dragged up the stairs and down one of the long halls and into a room. Dracos room was huge, silver and blue were the main colors found while a large bed took up the middle of the room. Harry sat down and soon had a lap full of a certain blond. Harry and Draco were around the same age, but Harry was a few inches taller then Draco while Harry and Blaise were the same height.

"Gods Harry! I was thinking that you werent going to show."Draco said, looking at Harry as his grey eyes danced.

Harry chuckled lightly and ruffled Draco hair, making the blond protest and swat at his hand.

"I know, dad had to drag me out of bed. I didnt really get much sleep last night."he said, laying back on Dracos bed as Blaise sat next to him.

"Have you heard from Hermione? She said that she was staying a Millies house and that they would be over later."Blaise said, carding his hand through Harrys hair.

"Really? Thats good, I've been wanting to see Mione."Harry said, smiling as he thought of the Ravenclaw.

"I bet you've been dieing to see her Blaise."Draco said, smirking as Blaises face turned a nice shade of light red.

Harry laughed at Blaises face, knowing that the other boy did indeed have a thing for Hermione. Many people knew how Blaise felt for Hermione, save for Hermione herself. The first day on the train in their 1st year, Harry had been sitting in a comparment with Draco, Blaise, Millicent and Pansy when someone had ran by crying. Harry had gotten up and went out only to find Hermion crying in a empty comparment. He had brought her to their comparmet and she had told them that Ron Weasley had been mean to her and called her a bossy-know-it-all because she had been reading about spells in the comparment her and him were sharing. Harry and the others had become madder then hell when they learned that and Harry and Blaise had gone to the comparment Hermione had been in with Ron and got her trunk.

"So Harry...when you going to tell my dad that you fancy him?"Draco asked, looking at Harry and smirking lightly when his brother blushed.

"I dont know. I might tell him when Im done with the year."Harry said, folding his hands behind his head and looking up at Dracos ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Blaise and Draco looked at eachother with worried looks before looking at Harry. Draco sat down on Harrys waist and looked at him, tilting his head to the side as Harry looked at him with questioning eyes. Blaise smiled and stood up when there was a knock on the door, before getting tackled to the floor by three very happy girls. Harry and Draco looked to the floor, Harry sitting up which caused Draco to slip off of him. What they saw made them laugh their heads off.

Hermione was holding onto Blaise tightly, her brown hair was in a long braid and she was wearing a light blue shirt, and a black skirt. Pansy who was by Hermione and managed to hug Blaise, had her black hair in a poneytail and was wearing a black shirt and black jeans. Millicent had her black hair down, and was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Ok girls, stop trying to kill Blaise."Harry said, making the three girls stand up and smile.

"Harry!"Pansy said, running over to the bed and launching herself at him, just as Draco dove out of the way.

Harry landed on his back with a 'oof' and laughed as he hugged Pansy back. She let go and hugged Draco as Hermione and Millicent hugged Harry. Soon they were all sitting down on Dracos bed, Harry had his head in Dracos lap and Hermione was sitting in Blaises lap. They were all talking about school and also what they were hoping to get for Christmas and also what they thought might be on the N.E.W.T.s. A house elf knocked on the door and told them that Remus and Sirius had arrived, which made Harry jump up and run out of the room with the others on his heels.

"Remmy!"Harry cried, flinging himself into the werewolfs open arms which made Remus laugh.

Remus had been asbent because of the full moon on the day before break and Harry had missed his other godfather. The sandy haired man stood up and hugged Harry tightly another pair of arms wrapping around the both of them as Sirius Black joined in the hug. Remus looked fondly at his mate, his amber eyes glittering happily as blue eyes looked back. Harry pulled away and smiled, intantly answering and asking questions.

Later that day after everyone was gathered in the den after having eaten dinner, Harry noticed that Remus seemed more nervous then normal. Remus smiled and made a gesture with his head towards Harry, meaning that he wanted to talk to him alone.

"Hey, I'll be right back."Harry said, smiling as he stood up from his friends and followed Remus into a unused room.

Remus closed the door behind them and placed a locking and sliencing spell over the door, which made Harry tilt his head to the side. Remus sighed and sat down on a chair, smiling lightly at Harry who did the same.

"Harry, what I tell you can you keep between us?"Remus asked, looking at Harry dead in the eyes.

"Sure Remmy, you know I wont tell anyone what you dont want me to."Harry said, thinking of all the times he kept Remus' secrets safe from everyone, including Sirius and his friends.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, unsure as to tell Harry or not. He looked at the man in front of him and sighed again, knowing that he couldnt keep something like this from his cub.

"Harry...Im pregnet."Remus said, bitting his lower lip as he watched Harrys face for any emoation.

Harrys eyes widened when Remus said the word pregnet, his mouth dropping slightly. He stood up and moved so that he was kneeling in front of Remus, his eyes shinning brightly. Remus blinked and smiled softly, nodding his head to Harrys unasked question.

"Oh Remus! Im so happy for you and Sirius...waite..you havent told Siri have you?"Harry asked, looking up at Remus with a raised eyebrow.

"No I havent. Harry, Im scared what he'll think!"Remus said, burring his face in his hands as Harry smiled lightly.

"Remmy you know that Siri has wanted a family of his own for along time. Hell you and him have been together ever seince mum and dads 6th year!"Harry said, pulling Remus' hand away from his face. "Just tell him."

Remus looked at Harry and nodded his head, pulling his cub into his arms for a hug. Harry smiled and returned the hug, his eyes shinning brightly because he was happy.

"Thanks cub."he muttered, smiling brightly as he looked at Harry.

"Now when are you going to tell Lucius that you love him?"Remus asked, smirking when Harry blushed a brillint shade of red.

"I wont tell him Remmy. He probly doesnt like me like that. I would only be making a fool out of my self."Harry said, standing up and moving towards the door, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Remus sighed and followed Harry back to the main room, smiling at all the others and smirking to himself when he saw that Lucius was eyeing Harry out of the corners of his eyes. He looked at Severus and saw that the man was also smirking at his best friend. Remus shook his head and sat down next to Sirius, and was imeaditly pulled into the animagus' lap. Harry and the others chuckled and awed as Remus blushed. Draco looked at Harry and smiled, before nodding his head to Severus. Harry chuckled lightly and walked over to his father and Lucius while the others talked.

"Lucius, dad, me and Dray were wondering if it would be alright with the both of you if I could stay the night? I already have some clothes from the last time I staied here."Harry said, smiling brightly at both adults.

"I see no trouble it having you stay here Harry. You know that you are welcome here."Lucius said, his molten silver eyes locking onto Harrys bright emerald eyes.

Harrys breath caught in his throat as he looked at Lucius, shivering lightly at the seight of the older mans silver eyes. It felt like Lucius could see right into his soul and it scared him slightly. Severus smiled and nodded his head, placing a hand on his sons shoulder as he stood.

"I must go back to the house Harry. As long as your home by noon tomorrow so that we can spend the holiday together it is fine that you stay the night."he said, Draco and Harrys eyes lighting up.

Harry tightly hugged his father and walked with him to the main hallway where the floo connection was set up. Everyone said goodbye as it was getting late, Remus muttering to Harry that he would tell Sirius in the morning which made Harry snicker. Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow but Harry shook his head, not planning to tell his brother untill Remus told Sirius. Blaise didnt leave, as he was also spending the night, much to Harrys joy and Lucius' mutterings about not getting any sleep with three boys in his manor who were likely to stay up all night chatting.

Lucius walked down the hallway and headed down to the kitchen, his blond hair was down from its poneytail as he had just gotten up. He looked at a clock and sighed when he saw it was midnight. Lucius blinked when he saw a light on in the kitchen, slowing his steps so that he wouldnt be heard. He smiled when he saw Harry sitting down at one of the islands eating what looked like a lamb sandwhich. Lucius shook his head and walked towards the pantry which was charmed to keep food cold, startling Harry and making him blush.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy I was getting hungry."Harry said, bowing his head so that his hair covered his blush.

Lucius chuckled and moved over so that he was standing in front of the blushing young man and tilted his head up so that he was looking into emerald eyes.

"Harry, how many times must I ask you to call me Lucius? And its fine if you come down to get a snack. Heaven knows my elves love you."he said, his eyes dancing brightly as Harry nodded and smiled at him.

Lucius carefully looked at Harry out of the corners of his eyes, smiling at the fact that Harry was only wearing a pair of silver sleeper pants. He saw all the of scars that the young man had gained during the war, almost to the point where Harry had no skin left unmarred. Lucius shook himself out of his thoughts and sat down next to Harry sipping a glass of iced tea. They sat in comfortable slience, Harry eating and Lucius drinking, only talking about a few things. Lucius chuckled deeply as Harry stiffled a yawn behind his hand, shaking his head as he stood up.

"Off to bed for the both of us I think."he said, watching as Harry stood up and nodded his head.

Harry walked towards the door, knowing that Lucius was following him because he could hear the mans footsteps on stone floor. Harry turned around when he heard Lucius say his name, looking confused at the older man. Lucius smiled at Harry and then looked up at archway where a spring of misltoe was hanging. Harry blushed feircly and looked at Lucius who was suddenly in front of him.

"I know that the elves only put up the magic misltoe."Lucius said, looking at Harry and studing his reaction.

"Yeah."Harry said, knowing that Lucius and him would have to kiss in order to be able to move away but he had nothing wrong with the idea of kissing the elder Malfoy.

Lucius walked closer to Harry and rested one of his hands on the younger mans cheek, lifting his head up. Harry looked at Lucius and swore that he saw some emoation in his eyes before it was swept away. Lucius bent his head and pressed his lips against Harrys in a chast, gentle kiss, which made his heart speed up none the less. Harrys eyes widened before drooping shut, suddenly glad that the elves put the misltoe up. Lucius broke away from Harry, his eyes shinning brightly as he smiled at the dazed man.

"Good night Harry."he said, walking pasted Harry who stared after him before blinking.

Harry walked back up to Dracos room in a daze all the while wearing a goofy smile on his face. He sliently walked into the room and smiled at the lumps that were Draco and Blaize on the bed. He crawled on the bed and dove under the covers, smiling as he drifted off to sleep, Draco and Blaize pressed up against him.

--Next Day Christmas!--

Severus looked up as Harry walked through the door, looking happy and dazed which made him arch a eyebrow. Harry smiled at his father and spotted a large amount of presents under the charmed christmas tree. Severus smiled and stood up, setting his book down and pulling his son into a warm hug before leading him towards the tree.

"No I havent opened any of mine yet. Now tell me, why do you seemed to happy?"he asked, smirking lightly when Harry blushed brightly.

"Well...Lucius kinda kissed me last night. I was having a midnight snack in the kitchen when he came in. We talked for a bit before I got up to leave but I kinda ended up under misltoe with him."Harry said, letting his hair cover his face which would have but Ron Weasleys hair to shame.

Serverus chuckled and pulled out one of the presents and saw that it was to Harry from Hermione, he watched as Harry opened it and pulled out a book on advanced Ruins, the next was three pairs of black leather pants with belts slung over the hips from Pansy(Severus shook his head muttering about how she wanted to take him clubbing), a black and silver floor length leather trench coat from Blaise compleat with black combat boots, a set of drawing pads, shading pencils, and stencles from Millicent. Harry looked at the other prestents before raising an eyebrow which made Severus laugh.

"What Harry, wondering what the others had gotten you?"he asked, smiling as Harry shook his head.

Harry reached over and opened his other gifts, smirking when he saw that Draco had gotten him a book written in Parseltounge full of spells, Remus had given Harry a book of usefull charms and also a book on animagus' and how to become one(Severus had rolled his eyes at that). Harry eyed the large moving box that was adressed to himself from Lucius, tentivly moving over to it and pulling it opened. He fell back in shock as a small wolf pup jumped out and landed on his chest, wagging its tail. Bright blue eyes looked at him as white fur glistened.

"Shes beautiful."Severus said, his voice showing his awe.

Harry smiled and rubbed the wolfs head, laughing as she leaned into his hand. Severus smiled and pulled out a card that had Lucius' handwritting on it explaining that she was Harrys fimilar, and that Remus had already met the young cub.

"I'll name her Dawn."Harry said, laughing as Dawn licked his cheek before curling up on his lap and closing her eyes.

Severus smiled and narrowed his eyes when he saw that Sirius' gift was a small box, his mind wondering what he could have given his son. Harry unwrapped Dumbledores gift and laughed as he saw that it was a basket full of his favorite tea, and snacks. Severus smiled and shook his head, laughing lightly as Harry bite into a hershys almond chocolate bar as he opened up Severus' gift to him. His eyes flew open when he saw a velvet box. Severus smiled as he watched Harry open the box, revealing two rings. One was white gold with a onyx stone while the other was gold with a ruby stone. A silver 'S' was on the onyx stone while a white 'P' was on the ruby. Harry looked up at his father who nodded his head, before slipping on the Potter and Snape family rings. They flashed a white color as all the information and history of the two families flooded his mind.

"I thought it was time that you had the family rings. You are the last Potter."Severus said, smiling as Harry launched himself into his fathers arms, hugging him tightly.

Harry parted from his dad and then looked at Sirius' gift, picking up the letter that came with it. His eyes widened as he read, a grin breaking out on his face as he handed Severus the letter and then tore the small box open. Severus' eyes grew wide when Harry pulled out a shrunken black helmet with white and blue flames on it as well as a key with a silver lightining bolt shaped key chain. Severus watched and sighed, following Harry as the man ran outside and to the driveway, not bothering to grab his cloke even though it was snowing. Severus rolled his eyes and grabed his cloke, casting a warming charm on himself as he walked out, following his son and stopping when he saw what Sirius had gotten Harry.

A jet black motorcycle stood proudly in the driveway, while dark blue flames which were outlined in white ran down the sides. Another helmet sat on the seat while a small side car was attached to the side just for Dawn. Dawn ran out of the house, feeling left out but paused to sniff at the snow before barreling into Harry. Harry laughed and picked Dawn into his arms and held her close, feeling his dad looking at him. He turned around and smiled, walking back over to Severus.

"So, looks like I have a new ride."he said, smiling as his dad groaned softly.

They walked back to the house and sat back down by the tree, Severus starting to open his own gifts. He got many different items that he could use from the staff, Albus gave him a basket of his own favorite snacks and drink, while Sirius and Remus had gotten him a set of new robes and gloves made for handling potions. Draco had bought him the compleat set of his favorite mystery books and a few new potion books, while Lucius bought him a ticket to go to the U.S and talk with a few of the well known potions masters there. Severus looked at Harrys gift and opened it, seeing two shrunken trunks. Harry laughed as his dad resized the trunks and opened them, revealing rare and hard to find ingreadients from all around the world.

"Harry...how did you get all this?"Severus asked in awe, looking at his son with widened eyes.

Harry smiled and laughed as his dad pulled him into a tight embrace, hugging his dad back.

"It helps when you have friends all over the world and that they are willing to help with anything."he said, smiling as Severus let him go.

They moved everything into their rooms, Harry being glad that Lucius had given him a few things for Dawn like toys and a black and gold collar. Dawn followed Harry around, pleeding to be picked up as she was to small for the stairs and wagging her tail when Harry picked her up. Harry looked at the book Lucius had given him on fimilars and found a spell that would let him talk to Dawn through his mind and hear here in the same way.

""Hello Dawn, Im Harry.""he thought, blinking as she wagged her tail.

"Hello Harry, its nice that you casted the spell so that we can talk to eachother.""Dawn said, tilting her head to the side as she looked up at Harry.

Harry smiled and sat down on his bed, Dawn curling up next to him as he read aloud from one of his books. Severus paused by his sons room, seeing that the door was slightly open. He smiled softly as he saw Dawn resting her head on Harrys leg and blinking sleeply at Harry while he read. He chuckled softly and walked down the hall towards his room to get changed before working on some more potions. Harry spent the rest of the day talking with Draco and the others via a parchment that they spelled to talk to eachother through writing and reading. Dawn had gotten up and explored the house, spending some time with Severus before heading back to Harrys room and curling up by him in bed that night.

--Time skip to the train ride and Hogwarts--

Harry scurried through the barrier and into Platform 9 and 3/4, patting his pocket to make sure his trunk was still in his pocket. Dawn loped easily beside him with her tounge hanging out. Harry chuckled and looked around, ingoring the stares that he got because of Dawn as he looked around for his friends. Severus was already at the school, along with Remus and Sirius. He sighed and bent down, picking up Dawn because he was worried that she would get scared and run off as she was still small because she was so young.

"Harry!"Draco shouted, jumping up into the air and waving his hand.

Lucius chuckled and waved his hand in the air, silver and red sparks. Harry smiled and pushed through the throngs of students and parents untill he reached them, hugging Draco happily and smiling softly at Lucius. Dawn wiggled in Harrys arms untill he set her down, hurring over to Lucius and barking at him. Lucius chuckled and bent down, rubbing Dawns head.

"Hermione and the others are on the train, they're saving a comparment for us."Draco said, smirking when his father couldnt seem to stop looking at Harry.

"Alright, come on Dawn. It was nice seeing you aging Lucius."Harry said, blushing lightly when he said the older mans name.

"That it was Harry, you two should expect to see me soon I believe. I will be taking over the defence post for Remus later."Lucius said, chuckling as Harry and Draco looked at him.

They waved as they ran over to the train, Dawn once more in Harrys arms as the jumped onto the train. People stared at Harry in awe but most Gryffindores glared at him and Draco. Draco led the way down the train, yelping when he was suddenly pulled into a comparment. Harry laughed and walked in side, closing the door behind him and locking it while placing a sliencing spell as well. He set Dawn down on the ground and then sat down, Draco instantly laying down with his head in his lap. Harry chuckled and ran his hand through Dracos hair, looking up and raising an eyebrow when he saw Hermione in Blaises lap.

"Care to explaine?"he asked, looking between the two of them.

Hermione looked at Blaise and bowed her head, blushing brightly as Blaise smiled. Millicent and Pansy were sitting together, Pansy with her head resting on Millies shoulder as they both read a book. There was no keeping the two girls apart, seeing they had confessed that they both liked eachother during the break at Harrys house when everyone was gathered a few days before term would start again. Harry and Draco hadnt been to shocked, Hermione had hugged them both while Blaise smiled.

"I kinda told Hermione how I felt about her."Blaise said, smiling lightly as he wrapped his arms around Hermiones waist.

"Finally!"Draco exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and causing everyone to start laughing.

The train ride went smoothly, save for Ron Weasley and his group comming in and trying to pick a fight. Harry looked up at the staff table and smiled when he saw his father, grandfather(Albus), grandmother(Minerva), and godfathers. He smirked when he saw that Remus had taken off the glamor charm and now had a small bump but it wasnt to noticable. He sat down in his normal seat, chuckling when Dawn leaped up onto his lap and sniffed at the plates. Draco smiled and shook his head as he took his spot next to his brother with Blaise on the other side of Harry with Hermione next to him. Pansy and Millicent were sitting across from them. The food soon appeared and Harry smiled as a dish appeared on the ground for Dawn, noting that it was meat.

"The house elves must know that Dawn is a wolf."Pansy said, smiling as Dawn started gobbling her food down.

Harry and Hermione talked about the different classes that they shared together and what they would do. While she was in Ravenclaw, Hermione tended to eat at the Slytherin table because that is where all her friends sat. Draco was talking to Blaise while Millicent and Pansy talked with other Slytherin students around them. Harry looked up and blinked when he saw Ron glaring at him, making him arch an eyebrow towards the Gryffindore. Severus looked around and saw Weasley glaring at his son for no real reason, making him also raise an eyebrow. He looked at Remus and Sirius and saw their confusion as well, looking back to the Gryffindore table he made a note to watch over Weasley closely as they left the hall.

"Come on Harry, lets go back to the common room."Draco said, tugging on Harrys sleeve while standing up.

Harry nodded his head and stood up as well, Dawn looking at him and following after him as the group walked out of the Great Hall. Severus, Remus and Sirius stood up as Ron and a few other Gryffindors got up and followed Harry and his group. Albus narrowed his eyes, wondering what was going to happen as the three teachers sliently walked out of the hall a few feet after Ron and his group. Harry whipped around as Hermione cried out. His eyes widened and he threw his hand up, creating a sheild to block the spell that was thrown at him and the others. Ron sneered and threw another hex, making Draco and Hermiones eyes widen when they saw that it was a darker curse. Harry cried out as he was thrown back, the force of the curse shattering his sheild and throwing him back.

"Harry!"Draco called, running towards his brother as Blaise and Pansy threw up more sheilds.

Hermione and Millicent were throwing stunners and jinxes as Draco tried to get Harry to wake up. Dawn whined and whimpered, nudging Harrys hand and licking his face. Severus snarled and threw a stunner, knocking Dean out as Sirius knocked Seamus out Remus stunned a boy named Johnathen Night and Sirius shot another stunner at a girl named Raven Heart.

"Weasley! Stop at once!"Severus roared, causing Ron to leap into the air.

Remus stunned Ron and glared as the red head fell to the ground. Severus ran over to his son and lifted him up into his arms, nodding to Draco who picked Hermione up as she had been hit with a cutting curse. Blaise was nursing a burn on his hand, Millicent had cuts on her arms and Pansy had boils on her face. Albus rushed out of the Hall, having heard the sounds of the duel and shook his head as he saw what had happened. He led the way to the Hospitial wing where Poppy made everyone lay down so that she and Severus could treat them. Alubs narrowed his eyes as the Gryffindores were revived, watching as they instantly paled.

"What made you feel the need to attack six students?"he asked, his voice deadly calm which made the group shudder in fear.

"They're Slytherins! They're evil."Ron said, flinching as Albus looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Might I remind you that all of these students had pledged their loyalty to the Light during the war? Also one of the students happens to be the one which brought down Voldemort."Albus said, turning around as he heard Harry stirring from his bed.

Severus rushed over to his sons side and looked at him with worry in his dark eyes. He sighed as Harry offered a weak smile, Dawn jumping up onto his bed and licking his face. Hermione was sitting on a bed with Blaise next to her, his arms wrapped around her and rubbing her back lightly. Pansy was sleeping while Millicent watched over her, brushing her girlfriends hair away from her face. Remus and Sirius were watching over everyone but glared at the Gryffindors.

"Each of your parents will be notified and the governers will be told. I have nearly made up my mind to have each of you expled from my school for attacking students for no reason."Albus said, his voice dangrous which made Ron gape at him.

Just as those words left Albus' mouth, Lucius strode into the room, his black cloke billowing out behind him as he rushed towards his son.

"Draco! Are you alright? Minerva told me what happened"he said, tilting Dracos head up to look at him.

"Lucius, I am sorry that this had happened. I assure you these students will be punished severly."Albus said, looking at the distressed blond.

Lucius nodded his head and glared at Ron as he walked over to Harry and looked him over just as Severus had done. Draco got up and sat down next to his brother and watched with a smug look as Ron and his group were led out of the room and up to the Headmasters office. Harry sat up and rubbed the back of his head, wincing when he touch a bump that had formed. Poppy walked over and handed him a potion which he downed without question, not even shuddering at the foul tast.

"What happened? All I remember is Ron throwing spell at us."he said, looking around and blushing when he saw that Lucius was looking at him with intense eyes.

"Weasley and his friends thought it was alright to duel you and your friends because you are Slytherin."Remus said, leaning back into Sirius' chest as Poppy checked him over because he had exerted alot of energy in his anger.

Harry scowled but smiled as Dawn curled up in his lap, running his hand through her fur. They talked for awhile before Poppy told them that they could go, but if anything were to happen then they were to report to her instantly. Harry sighed as Severus walked along side him, resting his hand on his sons shoulder, as Lucius was doing the same with Draco even though it wasnt really needed. They soon came to the wall which was the entrance and Harry gave the password(Emerald), watching as the wall opened up and showed the lushes common room.

The room was quite nice much to what others believed, black couches and chairs surrounded the large stone fireplace and also the dark wooden coffee table. Bookcases lined the walls along with desks and more chairs. Silver, emerald and blood red rugs covered the stone floor as two staircases led to the dorms. Each person shared a room with one other of their year, Draco and Harry were paired, Millicent and Pansy, and Blaise and Theo. Hermione kissed Blaise on his cheek and hugged the others, saying goodnight and leaving the common room through a hidden passage behind one of the paintings in the room. Harry hugged his father and stammered out a good bye to Lucius before heading up to his room with Draco following. Blaise and the others soon followed, saying goodnight to the adults leaving Lucius and Severus to themselves. Lucius told Severus that if anything happened then to call him before heading over to the fireplace and went back to the manor.

The weeks passed by with much entertaiment. The Slytherin quddditch team won the cup once more, thanks to Harry having trained Draco more during the summer and the breaks, Ron and his friends were expeled from school and Harry and the others got letters from the familys saying that they were sorry their children acted like that and hoped that they wouldnt hold it against them. Hermione and Blaise were going strong, having been caught in the halls after cerfew snogging by Severus. Millicent and Pansy announced to their friends that they were engaged and planning on getting married not long after they graudated. Remus left the school after he turned three months, in which he bought a house in Hogsmade so that Sirius and him wouldnt be far apart. Lucius was welcomed back to the school happily, in which Harry blushed and wouldnt meet the older wizards eyes throughout dinner and classes.

It was three weeks before N.E.W.T.s when Lucius finally decided to tell Harry how he really felt for the young man. Class ended and the class stood up, slinging their bags over their shoulder and walking out of the room. Draco looked up at his father and saw that he had a certain glint in his eyes which ment he was thinking about doing something. Harry stood up and was about to walk away from his desk when he bookbag split, sending his books, parchment, quills and ink crashing to the ground. He sliently cursed and bent down, picking up his things and waving Draco and the others away, telling them that he would catch up. Harry tapped his wand against his books, the ink dissapearing before working on the parchment. Lucius smirked lightly and walked over, tilting his head and watching the younger man.

"Everything alright Harry?"he asked, his voice smooth and slightly husky.

He chuckled lightly as he watched Harry freeze, his hands stilling as he was about to put his books back into his newly repaired bag. Harry stood up and shakly brushed a lock of hair out of his face, turning to look at the older Malfoy.

"I-Im fine Lucius."Harry said, sliently cursing himself for stuttering in front of the man.

Lucius chuckled softly and rested a gloved hand on Harrys cheek, smiling as Harry leaned into the touch slightly. Harry looked up at Lucius with confusion, his eyes sparkling lightly. He was wondering why Lucius was looking at him with a kind look in his eyes that he had never seen before, even more confused by what the older wizard ment when he touched his cheek.

"Harry, Im afraid that I havent been truthful with you or myself. You see, I have taken a very strong liking to you."Lucius said, watching as Harrys eyes widened and he gasped.

"Y-you like me?"Harry asked, bitting his lower lip as Lucius came closer to him.

"Yes, I like you Harry, love you even."Luciuse muttered, tilting Harrys chin so that he was looking into the young savoirs eyes.

Harry whimpered softly as Lucius bent down, kissing him softly. Lucius smiled into the kiss as he saw Harrys eyes droop closed and felt his arms wind around his neck. He wrapped his arms around Harrys waist and pulled him flush against his chest, deepening the kiss. Harry whimpered softly as he felt Lucius lick his lower lip, opening his mouth and letting Lucius' tounge in to play. Lucius growled as he heard Harrys whimpers, pulling back and smirking when he saw the flushed face. Harry opened his eyes and blushed heavly, burring his face against Lucius' chest.

"Harry, I want to take things slow with you. How about we go to dinner and shopping next Hogsmade."Lucius said, smiling as he carded a hand through the black hair.

Harry lifted his head and smiled, nodding his head.

"I would like that Luciuse..and I love you too."he said, chuckling as Lucius' eyes widened in shock.

Lucius smiled and kissed Harry again, before sending him off to meet up with the others. He watched Harry leave the room and sat down on his desk, sighing lightly with a smile on his face. He stood up and closed the door before heading into his rooms and over to the fireplace. Lucius threw some floopowder into the fireplace and went to Severus' room to talk to the other man. Harry panted as he ran over to his friends, resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"Harry, what took you so long?"Draco asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at his brother.

"I wont be able to come to Hogsmade with you guys on friday...I kinda have a date."Harry said, blushing madly when Pansy, Millicent and Hermione squealed and rushed over.

"With who Harry?"Millicent asked, , glancing over at Draco and Blaise to see that they were also looking at Harry.

"Lucius."Harry muttered, hidding his face with his hair.

"Oh my god! He asked you!"Pansy said, her eyes wide as she looked in the direction where Harry had come from.

"Yeah..that and snogged me senseless."Harry muttered, yelping when he wass tackled to the ground by all three girls.

"Im glad that he finally told you Harry, it was about time."Draco said, beaming and laughing as Harry tried to push the girls off of him.

"Theres nothing in the rules about a teacher-student relationship, as long as the student is of age."Blaise said, helping to pry Hermione and Pansy off of Harry as Draco was having a hard time helping his brother.

Harry finally stood up and brushed his robes off, his face still a shade of light red but not as bad as before. They all hurried into their next class which was charms and didnt have the chance to talk as Flitwick was going over charms that would be on the tests. As they wandered out of potions, Harry was called back by his father. Severus waved his hand to Draco and the others, only wanting to talk to Harry right now. Harry tilted his head in slight confusion but walked back into the classroom and up to Severus' desk. Severus waved his hand, the door shutting and locking along with a sliencing spell placed on it.

"Harry, Lucius told me about your date this friday."he said, smiling as he watched his sons face redden.

"Im happy that you two are finally together, but I want you to know Harry, that if the public finds out about this, they will not be happy. Everyone thought that you are supposed to marry a beautiful girl and have children, not a spy let alone a man who is twice your age. I just want you to be prepared."Severus said, standing up and putting his hands on Harrys shoulders.

"Dad, when have I ever let the publice decide what I should and shouldnt do? I want to be with Lucius and Im going to stay with him. I dont care what the public will say, and I dont tend to start to give a damn about them anytime soon."Harry said, his eyes blaising as he looked up at his father.

Severus felt pride swell in his chest when he heard what his son had said, nodding his head and hugging him tightly. He smirked when he saw the shocked face of Lucius in the shadows, nodding his head which made the blond step out of the shadows. Harry parted from his father and blushed when Lucius walked over and wrapped an arm around his waist. He smiled and leaned into the mans side and looked up at him.

"I take it that you told my son and your friends?"Lucius asked, smiling softly as he looked down at Harry.

"Yeah, their happy that we are finally together."Harry said, smiling as Lucius swept down and kissed him gently.

Harry and Lucius talked with Severus for awhile before Harry was pushed out of the room and up to the Great Hall for lunch, both of the older men telling him that he was thin enough already and refused to let him miss a meal. Harry laughed and talked with them, joking and blushing about the different comments and topics as they entered the hall. Harry looked up at Lucius as they stopped at his table and he smiled lightly, only to have his eyes widen as Lucius bent down and kissed him..in front of the whole student body! The hall went into dead slience as Lucius pulled back, smirking lightly when he saw that Harry had a dazed look. Pansy, Millicent, and Hermione were looking at them with stars and hearts in their eyes while Draco was smirking as he pulled Harry into his seat. Lucius walked up to the staff table and took his seat next to Sirius who looked like he didnt know what to do.

"Wow Harry, hes really possive."Hermione said, glancing at Lucius who was glaring faintly at students who were looking at Harry.

"Dad doesnt like to share what he deemed as his."Draco said, smiling as Harry snapped out of his daze and blushed brightly.

The hall broke out into whispers about what they had just seen, no doubt that it would be in the paper the next morning, while Harry and his friends acted like nothing had happened.

That friday came faster then Harry thought it would, and he was happy that he would be able to spend time with Lucius as he had been loaded down with homework because N.E.W.T.s were getting closer. He wrapped himself up in a silver cloke and put his boots on, even though it was Febuary it was still freezing outside. Harry walked out of the common room, earlyer then normal because him and Lucius wanted more time to spend with eachother before the exams for Harry would be busy in the libaray with the others getting ready. Lucius looked up and smiled when Harry walked over to him, bending down and kissing him as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I missed that."he muttered, smiling as he pulled away from Harry.

"Me too."Harry said, smiling as he slipped his hand into Lucius' and they walked outside.

Lucius smiled and talked with Harry about school and about what they both liked to do for fun, finding out that Harry loved to draw and paint, while Harry found out that Lucius loved to read and play the violin when he wasnt busy with work. Harry and Lucius wandered through the town with Lucius' arm wrapped around Harrys waist. They had both been right when they said that their relationship would be in the papers. The Prophets headline was: "Harry Potter Snape in love with Ex-Death Eater! What is he thinking? All we can hope is that he will tred carefully. Lucius rolled his eyes and Harry shook his head, lightly squeezing Lucius' hand and started down the street.

Lucius and Harry were in the Three Broomsticks later that day, having luch when Hermioen burst through the doors, looking around for Harry. She ran over to him and whispered something into his ear, making Lucius tilt his head to the side and wonder what was going on. Harry gasped and jumped to his feet, sprinting out of the door and leaving Lucius worried.

"Come on Professor, Remus is in labor."Hermione said, taking Lucius' hand and leading the man out of the pub and onto the crowded street.

They both hurried through the hospital wing and Lucius instantly heard alot of yellin. Remus was in one of the beds but had a curtain around him, while Sirius was on one side of his husband and Harry was on the other side. Poppy and Severus were making sure that nothing was going wrong and were helping to coach Remus through the childs brith.

"Come on Remus, your doing fine. Just one more push."Poppy said, her voice calm and soothing.

Remus cried out in pain and Sirius flinched as his hand was squeezed. Harrys eyes widen slightly and he flinched when he heard Sirius' hand break under the werewolfs stength. Suddenly there was a loud cry and Remus slumped back. Poppy beamed and nodded to Sirius who stood(after getting his hand back and fixing it) and cut the babys cord.

"Congratulations Remus, Sirius, its a baby boy."Poppy said, watching as Severus ran his wand over the baby.

"Hes perfectly helthy and the curse wasnt passed on to him."Severus said, handing the baby to Remus.

Remus cried softly as he looked at his new son, smiling as Sirius sat down on the bed next to him. Poppy made sure that everything was closing and that Remus was fine before waving her wand and replacing the bloodied sheets with clean ones. Lucius walked over to Harry and placed his hands on his shoulders, smiling softly at the new cupple.

"Jason Baine Black."Remus said, after having talked quietly to Sirius about what they would name their new son.

At the mention of the name, bright amber eyes peered up at the two wizards and a small hand lightly gripped Remus' fingers.

"Looks like he knows who you are Moony. He has your eyes and Sirius hair."Harry said, smiling and waving to Jason.

"Harry, we would both like it if you were Jasons godfather."Sirius said, letting out a bark like laugh as Harrys eyes widened.

"I would love to."Harry said, smiling and leaning back into his chair.

Harry got to hold Jason for awhile before giving him back to his parents. Lucius was talking with Severus while Hermione was sitting with Harry on his lap. She had been named godmother and was very happy and suprised. Draco, Blaise, Millicent, and Pansy were allowed in and were talking softly in the other end of the room because Remus was sleeping with Jason bundled up in his arms. Harry and Hemione got up and walked over to their friends. Lucius walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around the younger mans waist, listening to what they were talking about. Pansy, Hermione and Millicent gushed over the two men.

"Come on love, lets get back to shopping, Remus needs his rest and I bet Sirius wants to spend some time alone with his husband and son."he said, smiling as Harry nodded his head and turned around.

Draco and the others went ahead to Hogsmade while Lucius and Harry took their time, looking around the grounds and enjoying the peaceful slience. Harry loved the time he spent with his friends talking and joking, but he was normally a quiet type, raised by a father who would rather read and before that being told not to talk by his aunt and uncle. He loved slience which was why he liked studing with Hermione and Draco because they were more prone to study in slience rather then Pansy and Millicent who liked talking. Lucius walked around the streets, smiling softly as Harry was holding his hand but glaring at those who stared at them. Harry seemed to ingore the people who stared, often showing Lucius things in the shopes that he thought were neat or what he might need oneday. They met up with the others, including Severus who kept a hand on Harrys shoulder as he talked with his son about different potions which might come in handy for Remus. Harry had told his father about a potion in one of the books that he had found which belonged to Slazar Slytherin. The potion was said to cure werewolfs of their curse, but allow them to keep the heightened senses and inhuman strength and speed. Severus was interested and Harry was working on translating the potion into English as it had been written in Parseltounge.

--

Lucius waited at the end of the Grand Staircase, his arms folded and leaning against the wall, his silver eyes trained on the stairs as he waited for Harry to come up. N.E.W.T.s had come and passed, in which Harry and Lucius hadnt seen much of eachother because Harry was busy studing and Lucius was working on getting his manor ready for the summer because Severus and Harry were staying as their house had been infested with Doxies. Now it was the graduation ball for 6th and 7th years, their parents plus staff. Lucius was wearing a white silk shirt, black pants, shoes and silver gloves while his hair was pulled back in a elegent poney tail. Many people were looking at him in awe and some in lust, but he pointedly looked away and ingored the looks and whistles as he waited for his love.

Harry sighed as he walked up the steps leading from the dungons and into the Main Hall, blushing lightly as he saw Lucius look at him with desire. He was wearing a silk emerald green shirt, black jeans, black boots and black gloves. His hair was styled and slightly tamed thanks to Pansy having attacked him with hair products. Lucius smirked lightly and walked over to Harry, swooping down and kissing the younger man breathless before pulling away, smirking even more when he saw that Harry was dazed. Harry shook his head and blushed even more as they walked into the Great Hall, his arm looped with Lucius'. Severus was talking with another potions master who had come from America, while Pansy and Millicent were at a small table talking quietly. Draco was blushing as he talked to a 18 year old man from Russia, who was flirting by the looks of Dracos face.

Lucius found them a table and sat down with Harry right next to him, looking around and smiling at the few people who waved at them. Harry smiled and was soon pulled into a conversation with Luna Lovegood who had come over to say hi to him. Lucius looked at the blond girl who was sitting next to Harry, his eyes sweeping over her in a attempt to remember who she was. He blinked and looked up seeing Severus look at him with interest.

"I know, me and dad are going all over the world this summer. It should be very exciting."Luna said, smiling as Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"That sounds good Luna, maybe you and your dad will find more interesting things for the magazine."Harry agreed, smiling and waving lightly when he saw his father

Lucius remembered who Luna was after Harry had said her name and told him that he would be right back. Harry nodded his head and went on talking, soon joined by Draco who was still blushing. Severus chuckled lightly as Lucius walked over to him, his own black hair was pulled into a poney tail much like Lucius' but he was wearing a navy blue shirt and black jeans and boots.

"It seems your son has found someone by the looks of his blush."Severus said, his eyes dancing

"That it is. Now he wont be staying in the manor all the time but going out with the boy."Lucius said, smiling as he leaned against the refreshment table and watched as the man Draco had been talking to introduced himself to Harry and the others.

"True."Severus said, nodding his head and taking a drink of his butterbeer.

Harry laughed at Julians joke, his eyes dancing as he looked around and smiled brightly at Lucius. Julian had medium lenght brown hair a laughing blue eyes. His skin was fairly tanned and he looked stunning in his white shirt and black pants. Harry had noticed that Draco and Julian were getting along quite nicely and he couldnt be more happier for his brother.

"It seems that we all are getting someone."he thought, standing up and walking over to his godfathers.

Remus had asked Margaret Clark, a old good friend, if she would mind watched Jason which was why he was there at the dance as well. He smiled and hugged Harry before Sirius hugged him aswell, telling his godson on Jasons progress and how he was doing. Severus smiled as he watched his son, tilting his head to the side and thinking as Lucius looked around. He knew that Lucius wanted more children because he had never gotten the chance to properly raised Draco and he was a family man. Severus' eyes lit up when he remembered something that he had found after giving Harry a check-up when he was 16.

"Lucius, you remember that only few men are able to bare children right?"he asked, looking at his friend.

"Yes, Remus was one of them...why?"Lucius asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, Remus was able to have a child because of his werewolf gean. I found out that Draco is able to have children as well after a check up in his fourth year, and Harry is also able to have children."Severus said, smiling as he watched Lucius' eyes widen.

Lucius looked at his son, then at his love, his eyes dancing brightly at the thought of having a family. He knew that Harry had always wanted a large family, being an only child made that want to be stronger, and had been worried about not being able to have any children of his own. Lucius had calmed him down after saying that they could adopt or use a potion, but the potion was more dangrous because they wouldnt know how it would react to Harry. But now he and Harry can have their own children without the danger of taking potions. He smiled and nodded his head, walking over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. Harry smiled and stood up with Lucius, being led to the dance floor where many more people were starting to dance. Lucius smiled softly as he led the younger wizard into a fast paced waltz, spotting Remus and Sirius not far away along with Julian who was dancing with Draco.

Severus watched out of the corners of his eyes as he talked with Albus, watching as Lucius and Harry went outside to the gardens, a light smile playing on his face. Harry sighed as he snuggled into Lucius' arms, looking out at the crystal clear lake as they stood by the shore, Lucius' arms wrapped tightly around him. Lucius smiled as he held Harry, looking around them at the darkened grounds. He couldnt believe that in his sons 6th year the grounds were littered with dead bodies and fighting.

--Flash back. 6th year, 9:35pm January 17th.--

If anyone were to look at Hogwarts School of Whitchcraft and Wizardy, they would instantly call for help. Light wizards, who wore robes of white with a blood red pheniox on the back, were battling against Death Eaters who wore black robs and silver masks. Remus was in the forest, awaiting the moon to shine along with the other werewolves that he was leading while Vampires controlled the shadows on both sides. The vampires and veelas were fighting against eachother or their own kind as both sides had veelas and vampires on their sides. Dead bodies of both sides littered the ground as lighting and thunder sounded and flashed. Rain poured down in torents, making the grass slick and loose and washing away blood. Severus cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, looking up at Kevin Lockhear, who he had been fighting against. He closed his eyes and turned his head as the Death Eater raised his wand, only to have his eyes snap open as Draco took out his attacker.

"Get up Severus! Harry wouldnt forgive you if you let yourself get killed!"Draco cried out, running towards Pansy to help her get into the castle.

Severus growled and jumped to his feet, running through the masses and taking out as many D.E.s as he could, helping others. He found himself back to back with Lucius as they both faught off a group of Death Eaters. Lucius' eyes were blazing feircely as he threw spell after spell, turning his head to look for Harry like Severus was. Severus' eyes widen when he saw his son atop one of the hills near the forest, battling against Voldemort.

Harry ducked and rolled out of the way as Voldemort threw a blasting hex at him, growling and throwing his own spell at the monster. The ground between them was cracked because of the spells and hexes that had been blocked and hit the ground. Severus' eyes widen as he saw Harry get thrown back, whipping around and running towards the fight. Lucius gasped and sprinted after his friend, tackling him to the ground and gritting his teeth against the struggling man.

"Stop it Severus! You cant help him."Lucius called, closing his eyes as the rain pounded on them.

Severus closed his eyes and tried blocking out the sounds of Harry and Voldemorts cries of anger and pain, Lucius pulling him onto his feet. They hurried around, fighting off enemys and getting the injured into the castle where healers were working. Suddenly a bright blinding light erupted from the hill where Harry and Voldemort were, making everyone stop and look, wondering what the hell was going on. Death Eaters who were loyal to Voldemort fell to the ground screaming in pain as their marks burned. Severus and Lucius ran towards the hill, not having to worry about their marks as Harry had found a way to remove them. They froze when they saw the burned ashes of Voldemort before the ashes were destroyed by flames erupting from the ground, before looking around for Harry.

"Harry! Harry answer me!"Severus cried, looking around franticly for his son.

The other Death Eaters were quickly captured and taken away, while the injured were taken into the castle. Draco, Hermione and Blaise saw that Severu and Lucius were looking for Harry and joined them, staying away from the forest as Remus had led the werewolves there when they werent needed. Severus blinked and gasped in shock as he found Harry laying in a small grove by the lake near the forest. Harry was leaning against a sakura tree, the redish pink petals slowly fell to the ground. It seemed that the place was made for Harry, but Severus didnt dwell on the earthal beauty but ran towards his son and scooped him into his arms, tears streaming down his face.

"Harry! Wake up now! Wake up son! Dont you dare give up!"He cried, cradling Harry to his chest as he sunk to the ground.

Lucius and Draco had heard Severus crying and ran towards the man, seeing Harry in his arms made the halt. Lucius walked over and placed a hand on the mans shoulder, making Severus look up at his best friend.

"Come on Severus, Harry needs help."Lucius said, carefully taking Harry from his fathers arms and running to the castle.

Draco and Severus walked to the castle, not really wanting to know what would happen to Harry. Severus and Draco didnt know what they would do without Harry in their life, Severus didnt want to lose his only son and Draco didnt want to lose his brother. They found Poppy and three other med-wizards surrounding Harry, Albus helping others along with other teachers who hadnt been harmed and the other med-wizards.

Months passed with Harry in a coma, having been poisioned by a spell that Voldemort had cast at him. The grounds were like they once had bee, no traces of the battle that had taken place. The bodies were burried and the living Death Eaters were given the Demntors kiss. Harry woke up for the first time three days before the last day of school, much to the joy of his friends and family.

--End flash back--

Lucius blinked as he felt Harry turn in his arms, looking down and smiling as he saw emerald eyes looking into his own. Harry didnt know how Lucius' eyes glowed in the dark, and it made him even more attracted to the older man. Lucius smiled and bent down, pressing a loving kiss to Harrys lips, grinning as Harry kissed him back. The kiss increased in passion, Harrys arms winding around Lucius' neck as Lucius pulled him closer. They broke apart gasping, Harrys face flushed as he burried himself in Lucius' chest. Lucius chuckled warmly and wrapped his arms tight around his love, feeling Harry shiver as a brisk wind blew over them.

They went back in side, seeing that the ball was slowly comming to a halt. Draco and the others left for bed, after Julian got Dracos adress of course. Remus and Sirius left the Maine hall after saying good night to Harry and flooed home before Harry kissed Lucius and hugged his father good night. Severus smiled as he watched his son walk out of the hall, standing next to Lucius. He looked at his best friend and smiled lightly.

"Take care of him Lucius."he said, walking away and towards his quarters.

"Of course I will Severus."Lucius said, his voice soft as he also left for the night.

--Next Day--

Everyones parents and guardains were gathered on the grounds of the school for the graduation cermony. Albus and all the staff were sitting on a raised platform while the students were standing to wait untill their names were called. Albus smiled and called up the first person, his eyes twinkling brightly. Harry smiled as he watched Draco stand before the headmaster, watching as Albus waved his hand over Draco and sparks erupted from Dracos wand, telling the others that he was now fully grown and graduated from the school. He didnt miss the proud look in Lucius' eyes and smiled, moving foward as the next person was called. Blaise, Pansy, Millicent and Hermione all passed, and then it was Harrys turn.

"Harry Potter-Snape."Albus said, smiling as Harry walked up and stopped in front of him.

Albus waved his hand over hisgrandson, beaming proudly as it was shown that he passed with top marks. Harry smiled as he was hugged by Albus and Minvera before shaking hands with the other teachers. Severus smiled proudly at his son and hugged him before Lucius kissed Harry, not minding that everyone was looking at them. Harry walked away slightly dazed and stood with his friends, smiling brightly.

After the cermony Harry and his friends ate lunch and talked before being told that it was time to go. He sighed and looked around the Great Hall, smiling lightly at all the memories, jumping slightly as he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled when he saw Severus looking at him.

"Dont worry Harry, you will see Hogwarts again."Severus said, smiling lightly.

"I know, its just hard to believe."Harry said, looking around again.

Severus led his son away and down to the train, smiling as Harry got on and the train pulled away. Harry found Draco and the others and laughed as he was pulled into the comparment, talking with Blaise and Draco about what he was planning on doing after a few months of taking a break from school. Harry didnt really know what he was going to do, he didnt want to fight more wizards, so he was thinking about taking over for Poppy as he knew quite a few healing spells and potions. The train ride went smoothly with now one interupting them. Soon they were back on the platform and saying good bye.

"Take care Harry, and you too Draco."Hermione said, smiling as she saw her parents.

Harry smiled as he watched Hermione pulled Blaise over to meet her parents, chuckling and shaking his head. Him and Draco said good bye to the others and got their trunks. Dawn whimpered as she looked up at Harry, making him laugh and pat her head.

""Dont you think your getting a bit big for me to carry you?""Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

""Yes but I still hate floo.""Dawn said, huffing lightly.

Harry shook his head and picked her up after struggling slightly. She had grown alot during the school year and was now almost fully grown and was her full weight. Draco let Harry and Dawn go through the flames first before following, laughing when he saw Harry sprawled on the ground with Dawn sitting on his chest.

"Even with learning Severus' grace you still manage to fall."he said, bending down and helping his brother stand up.

"Which is what makes him his own."came a voice, making Harry and Draco turn around.

Lucius smiled as he walked towards the two, hugging his son before pulling Harry into a gentle kiss. Harry smiled and rested his head on Lucius' chest, as Draco smiled and decided to take his things to his room and unpack. Lucius ran a hand through Harrys hair and smiled lightly.

"Severus said that he will be here in a few days, he wants to help Poppy restock for next year."he said, Harry nodding his head.

Dawn walked out of the manor to roam around the forest and go hunting. Lucius walked up to his study as Harry went to his room to unpack and settle in. Lucius smiled as he sat down at his desk, looking the small amount of paper work. He tilted his head to the side as he saw a letter from the Weasley family. He sighed and opened it, holding it away from himself as Molly Weasleys voice started shouting at him about dating Harry in which she reminded him that Harry was 20 years younger then him. Even though Ron and Ginny never got along with Harry, the rest of the Weasley family did when Harry met Fred and George in his first year. He sighed and watched as the howler burned into ashes, starting to write back a reply. Lucius knew that alot of people didnt like the fact that he was dating Harry, but there were also alot more that were ok with it.

--Ok Lemon is comming up if you wanna skip the go ahead--

The weeks went by and Severus came back and started spending time with Harry, Draco and Lucius. Draco and Julian were getting closer and closer while Harry and Draco had gotten letters from Pansy and Millicent that they were going to be married in America and then spend their honeymoon traveling . Blaise asked Hermione to marry him and she said yes, while Harry started a training program as Saint Mongos because he was going to be a healer. Draco was taking after Severus' footsteps and became the mans apprentice. Harry knew that he and his father would have to leave the Malfoy manor, but he didnt really want to. He often found himself in the music room or outside riding one of the horses or just relaxing.

Lucius sighed as he walked out of the manor, streaching his arms above his head and sighing again as he heared his back give a small pop. He blinked and smiled when he saw Harry napping under a sakura tree, chucking lightly he headed over. Lucius crouched down and smiled at the younger wizard, gently picking him up in his arms and carring Harry into the manor. Severus was gone to meet with other potion masters from around the world in Russia and Draco was with him so the manor was empty besides them and the elves. Harry yawned lightly and looked up, blinking when he saw that Lucius was carring him. He blushed faintly and wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck, making the blond pause and smile at him.

"Good to see your awak love."he said, chuckling as Harry blushed even darker.

"Thanks, sorry for falling asleep on you."Harry said, smiling lightly as Lucius kissed him.

"There is nothing to apoligize for Harry."Lucius said, stopping outside Harrys door and looking at the younger man.

Harry looked at his door and knew what he really wanted, and it didnt include his bedroom. He looked at Lucius and leaned up, kissing the older wizards neck lightly. He smirked when he heard Lucius let out a startled gasp and looked down at him.

"Harry..are you sure about this?"Lucius asked, looking into the younger mans eyes.

"Yes Lucius, I want to be yours."Harry said, smiling before letting out a small moan as Lucius kissed him heatedly.

Lucius swiftly made his way down the hall towards his room, his strides long. Harry found himself pressed against the walls alot during the time it took to get to Lucius' room, not that he minded being snogged senseless by the older man. Soon he found himself being lowered onto silver and black silk sheets, Lucius ontop of him and kissing him softly. Harry mewled as Lucius kissed down his neck, grasping the long blond tresses of the other male as Lucius bit down on his neck. Lucius smirked and waved his hand towards the door, shutting and locking it as he didnt know when Severus and Draco would be back. He pulled of Harrys light blue shirt and eyed the chest that was presented to him, smirking and kissing his way down from Harrys neck to one of his nipples, taking into his mouth which caused the man below him to cry out in pleasure.

"Lucius!"Harry whined, tugging lightly on the mans shirt which made Lucius look up.

Harry watched as Lucius took off his own white shirt and marvled at the pale chest which only had few scars on the skin. He knew that being a Death Eater ment that Lucius had been tourted by Voldemort, but the blond had only a few scars like his father. It seemed to Harry that he was the one with the most scars. He was brought out of his thoughs when Lucius lightly bit down on one of his nipples, causing him to arch his back with a cry. Strong hands mapped out his chest slowly and Lucius' mouth soon followed. Harry gasped and shuttered under the older wizards touch, tossing his head back as Lucius bit down lightly on one of his more sensitive spots.

Lucius smirked as he looked at the body below him, Harrys chest was rising and falling rapidly and a thin shean of sweat covered his body. Glowing emerald eyes looked up at him with apparent lust and also love as Harry reached down and tugged on Lucius' belt.

"Eager love?"Lucius asked, chuckling deeply and undoing Harrys belt watching as the younger man hissed lightly.

(God Lucius! Please!)Harry hissed, tossing his head side to side as Lucius ran a hand over his erection.

Lucius' eyes darkened when he heard his lover hissing, trailing his fingertip over Harrys erection through his boxers, making the man cry out. He smirked lightly and waved his hand, both their pants and boxers dissapearing and reappearing on the dresser folded. Harry squirmed as the cool air hit his erection, panting when he looked up at Lucius. Lucius smiled lightly and bent down, kissing Harry with passion and love. Harry smiled and kissed him back, winding his arm around Lucius' neck and pulling him closer so that Lucius was laying ontop of him, hissing lightly at the contact. Lucius smirked as he pulled away, reaching down and grasping Harrys leaking cock, slowly starting to pump him. Harry cried out and arched his hips, panting and raising his hips in time with Lucius' pumps.

"Now, now love. We dont want this to end to quickly."Lucius said, pulling his hand away and listening to Harrys whimper.

Lucius lifted Harrys legs onto his shoulder and muttered something under his breath, watching as Harry cried out as cool liquid coated his passage. Lucius smirked lightly and thrust into Harry, groaning as the heat and tightness surrounded him. Harry cried out and closed his eyes tightly, a few tears escaping and rolling down his cheeks. Lucius' eyes grew worried and he bent down and lightly kissed his lovers eyes, reaching down and grasping Harrys cock and starting to pump him light in hopes of getting him to relax. Harry sighed as he relaxed, arching his hips up into Lucius' hand and moaning softly.

(Move, please..)Harry hissed, opening his eyes and smirking lightly when he saw Lucius' eyes dialate in lust.

Lucius saw Harry smirk and growled lightly, pulling out of Harry before slamming back in and hittting Harrys prostate dead on with force. He watched as Harry threw his head back and arched his back, screaming loudly. Harrys legs slid off of Lucius' shoulders but he wrapped them tightly around Lucius's waist, digging his nails into the strong back and shoulders as Lucius repeatedly slammed into him. Lucius panted heavly as he gipped Harrys hips with one hand while the other pumped the younger wizard in time with his thrusts. He knew that Harry was close by the way he was arching his hips to meet his thrusts and how often he was crying out now. Harry shook and threw his head back, screaming Lucius' name as he came hard. Lucius groaned as the walls of Harrys passage tightened around his cock even tighter, slamming himself into his lover all the way and moaning out Harrys name as he came as well.

Harry panted lightly smiling as Lucius collasped ontop of him and lightly rubbing the older mans back as their breathing and heart rate returned to normal. Lucius smiled and kissed Harrys neck, finally feeling content and loosly wrapping his arms around Harrys waist. Harry chuckled lightly and ran a hand through Lucius' hair, making him look up at him.

"I love you Lucius."he said, blushing faintly as Lucius beamed and kissed him deeply.

"I love you to Harry."he said, smiling and pulling out of Harry.

Harry smiled as Lucius laied down next to him and laied his head on the strong chest, sighing contently and letting his eyes droop shut.

--Ending--

Lucius and Harry told Severus and Draco about them finally being fully together, along with the rest of Harrys friends and his godfathers. Draco and Julian were soon engaged and then married while Severus remained single but did go on dates with both men and women. Lucius asked Harry to marry him on Harrys 19th birthday and a few months after the wedding Harry found out he was going to have a baby girl. Harry had asked the ministry if it was possible for him to drop the last names Potter and Snape but still be the heir, and was happy that it was possible. Remus had one other child, a baby girl named Lara Marie Black. Draco moved away to Russia with Julian where he sent letters and visited his two fathers often. He came over with news that he was going to have twin boys. Harry gave birth to Dawn Karen Malfoy while Draco had Andrew Leo Marose and Kevin Charley Marose. Harry followed his dream and was soon accepted as Poppys apprientce while Draco soon took over Severus' job as potions master. Harry gave birth to three other children, two twin boys and another girl, Leon Michael Malfoy, Milo Luke Malfoy, and Ashely Kelly Malfoy. Hermione gifted Blaise with twins, a girl named Kayla Lea Zabini and a boy named Richard Henry Zabini.

Dawn ended up dating Jason through Hogwarts, having been sorted into Ravenclaw. Lara grew up having been placed in Gryffindore and fell in love with a girl from France soon after she graduated. Andrew was sorted into Slytherin while Kevin was in Gryffindor. Andrew ended up with Richard while Kevin fell for a girl in Slytherin. Milo fell for Kayla, Ashley married Pansy and Millicents adopted daughter Juliet, Leon fell for a beautiful girl from America.

--

-Fin-

Wow, that was the longest one-shot I have ever done! I hope everyone enjoyed the fic, I know I had fun writing it. Please Review!

-Fin, fin- 


	2. Important Notice

Alright my dear one's, I know that you all are getting tired of author's notes and so on, but this is important so please listen. The reason for not updating my fanfic's as promised is because there has been too many ideas for new ones and not enough inspiration for the current ones. I have also decided that I will be leaving fanfiction and going to a new site. I have not decided which site but I will have the same penname or something like it. I have decided that I will not be posting any new chapters until have I have written three chapters above the current one that is posted dealing with my story New Start On Life.

As for my other's that are not finished, they are going to be completely redone, yes, this includes Deaths Angels. All new versions will be posted on the new site and I will add a note onto the story or onto my profile stating where you can find it. For a complete list of my stories that will be redone, please look at my profile. I am sorry if this upsets you, but I feel that it is for the best and will allow me the allotted time I need to focus on stories. For any further questions please message me.

Thank you all.

VioletEyedPrincess.


End file.
